


Grimm Secrets

by historynut19



Series: Grimm Secrets Series [1]
Category: Descendants (2015), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: AU...ish?, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, This is what happens when you play too many puzzle games and have strange dreams, Y'all gonna kick me out of the fandom yet?, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historynut19/pseuds/historynut19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After playing way too many puzzle games centered around fairytales along with strange dreams, I made this thing. I'm so sorry people.</p><p>The legendary Fairytale Detective has been called to Auradon Prep by their longtime friend the Fairy Godmother in order to keep an eye on the kids from the Isle of the Lost. They disguise themselves as the janitor...er...guidance counselor and let life take its course. But the detective has secrets on their own, grimm and dark. Will they ever be revealed? Only one way to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So…guys…I made a thing for the Descendants Fandom. This is just an idea, if you guys want me to continue it, or even explain it, just ask! I’ll be happy to explain everything and anything! With a price. xD  
> It kind of stems off of the fact I play waaay too many puzzle games.  
> Anyyywayyyyy here’s the key!  
> [Name] = Your name  
> [E/C] = Your eye color  
> [H/C] = Your hair color  
> Also since we don’t know the name of the Fairy Godmother herself, I took the liberity of giving her a name from Shakespearean literature! xD  
> Hope ya guys enjoy!

“My my, how trivial of you, Tatiana.” A hand clad in leather gingerly turned the page of the file in their hand. Their tone was almost taunting, and it was infuriating the Fairy Godmother. The elder woman’s eyes narrowed at the figured sitting across from her within her office. Their posture gave off an aura of mystery, sinister yet alluring. Could she crack that case? Yes. Would she do it? If the headmistress valued her  _life_ , she would watch where she treaded. Who knows what would happen if she had angered this imposing figure.

Their posture in the chair was casual, without a single care in the world. Yet that aura of authority and enigmatic presence seemed to practically stain the entire room, giving the atmosphere a tense shadow. The Fairy Godmother sat straight, a stark contrast to her visitor. “They are  _children_ , why would you need someone like  _me_  to keep an eye on them?” questioned the individual, placing the file back upon the desk. They leaned forward, elbows on the hard wood and chin resting upon their laced fingers. “I have tussled with their parents before but actively spying on their children is another story.” They leaned back into their chair, nonchalant and possibly challenging the fairy’s power.

The Fairy Godmother’s eyebrow twitched with annoyance before scoffing. She accusingly jabbed her finger towards the trench-coat wearing being, “Because I have no one else to turn to, Detective-“

They held up a single gloved hand, pausing the Fairy Godmother right in the middle of her sentence, “Please, Tatiana, we’ve known each other long enough to use a first name basis. It’s [Name].” the detective sat up straight for once, a friendly smile decorating their lips. Their [E/C] hues stared back down at the four files upon the table.

Maleficent ‘Mal’ Bertha, daughter of Maleficent

Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen, Grimhilde

Carlos de Vil, son of Cruella de Vil

Jay, song of Jafar

So these are the four children who were invited to Auradon by Prince Ben hm? How interesting. Let’s just say the relationship between the parents and the detective was…not very pleasant. In fact you could possibly add Tatiana to that list. The headmistress merely sighed before reaching over to gently pat the hand of her longtime friend. “I have no one else to turn to, [Name] and besides,” she gestured to the detective’s appearance.

Their appearance was overflowing with youth, possibly in the early or mid-twenties. Hell not even the Fairy Godmother herself could even pinpoint the correct age of her longtime colleague…even with the years she has known them! “You’re appearance is rather deceiving, and you can easily blend into different environments. There’s a reason why you’re known as the Fairytale Detective.”

The detective only scoffed, waving a dismissive hand. “Oh please Tatiana, it’s just a title. I’m not  _that_ impressive.” They ran a hand through their [H/C] locks in semi-agitation as they stared down at the papers for the umpteenth time. “I’m basically spying on your own child and the others as well, what would the parents say if they found this out?”

The Fairy Godmother’s posture quickly turned cold, “I know you won’t [Name]. You’re one of the best within your organization, if not  _the_  best. Besides,” a single well-sculpted pink-painted fingernail taps the file of Mal. “I have a feeling she’s up to something.”

The detective’s eyebrow rose. “Oh?” they leaned forward, looking at the photo of the purple-haired girl. Their [E/C] eyes rolled, “Tsk, tsk, tsk. There are children who do not reflect their parents you know.” They chide with a single wagging finger.

Tatiana rolled her eyes with a sigh, partly rubbing her temples. “I know, [Name], I mean look at Jane!” she gestured to the photo of her dear daughter upon her desk. The detective hadn’t really met the young woman per say  _(only meeting her once when she was just a child)_ but she had heard many things about her. The detective could see the most adoring smile grace the lips of her friend and chuckle. With the sigh, the headmistress’ eyes met with the detective’s. “Are you willing to do it?”

Their [E/C] hues stared down at the files, then back at their friend and sighed. ‘ _I’m definitely going to need a break after this_.’

With a soft smile, the detective merely answered, “When do I start?”


	2. Case Study: Prince Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First up, a talk with Prince Ben. Let's see what's troubling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! So this is the first chapter of my new Reader!Insert fic for Descendants.  
> So far I plan to focus on certain people are love interests which would be:  
> Ben, Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos.  
> We’ll start off with the Auradon kids and move our way down to the Rotten kids! If you guys want me to add in like Chad and/or Doug just gimme me a heads up! I tried to make this as gender neutral as possible so yay!  
> It’s Ben’s turn today! Let’s get started!  
> As always, here’s the key!  
> [Name] = Your name  
> [E/C] = Your eye color  
> [H/C] = Your hair color  
> Also thanks to a friend on tumblr for giving me a book idea!

Day one of the new rule, everyone in Auradon had to meet with the janitor…er… _guidance counsellor_ who lived just a little ways off of the campus of Auradon Prep. No one understood  _why_ the Fairy Godmother would implement such a rule, even if the villain kids were coming from the Isle of the Lost…which seemed to bring only more trouble and stress for everyone here.

Never the less, the future king of this country would not falter. Prince Ben decided it would be a good idea to talk to the new member of staff first, and help them accommodate to life here at Auradon. It was a nice thing to do after all! The blonde made his way through the forest, following the signs nailed to the trees and the cobblestone path. The little abode was just about ten or fifteen minutes’ walk away from the main campus and the forest brought a sense of serenity and peace.

He reached the end of the path, and his hazel orbs took in the sight of the quaint little [cottage ](http://hendricksarchitect.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/Storybook-Home-Storybook-Architect-Exterior-2.jpg)before him. It was homey and silent, save for the sound of chirping birds in the trees. Without a moment’s hesitation, Ben quickly straightened his posture, walked up to the door, and gave it a sharp and firm rap on the wood.

——————————————————–

“Too…heavy…” you whine, struggling to balance the numerous bags of groceries in your arms. It was just a little trip to the market for food…and then you ended up buying not only the necessities but quite a bit of junk food as well. Hey, who could say ‘No’ to  _chocolate_? And cookies? And…candy…and muffins…maybe you shouldn’t have impulse bought those triple chocolate cookies after all.

Well now you’re paying for it, with all those bags of food. But hey, food is good. You trekked down the path, careful not to spill the precious contents of your travels. You neared your cottage, and you saw someone up ahead. A young man stood in front of your cottage dressed in blue and had blonde hair. He was patient, not really in any hurry. You were just about to call out to him when your foot got caught in an upturned stone…and you tripped.

“Ah fuck!” you shout as you hit the ground, the precious spoils of your explorations scattering everywhere. The boy turned; startled out of his wits at either your loud shouting and cursing, or the fact you nearly snuck up on him.

“Are you alright?” he called out to you, rushing to help you stand and gather your things. He held out his hand to you, waiting for you to take it.

You groan, lightly waving your hand at him. “I’m fine.” You assure but took his hand anyway, and soon you were back on your feet again. “Thanks,” you say before going to pick up the various things you had dropped. “Oh god, where’s the box of cookies?! Where is it?” you gasp, nearly panicking as you frantically search for the sacred delicacies.

“Here it is, Ma’am/Sir,” answered the boy, seeing your distress. You turned to see him holding the box of precious treats.

You sigh in relief before taking the container away and stuffing it back into one of the grocery bags. “Thank you…and-“ You pause suddenly, now taking in his appearance.

This was Prince Benjamin, son of Queen Belle and King Adam. Well, this only meant one thing;  _the crowned prince of Auradon Prep himself has come to talk_. You quickly bow your upper body in respect, “Please forgive me your highness, if I had known I would be having such an esteemed guest today I would have come home earlier…and work on my manners.” You stood straight nervously chuckling, flustered at your partly disheveled display.

“Oh no, no, it’s fine.” Ben answered, lightly shaking his hand. He gave you a charming smile, one that could stop a heart from beating. Eh, it’ll take more than that to faze you honestly. He reached out, wanting to help you. “May I assist you in carrying your things?”

“That would be wonderful, thank you.” You say with a smile, before handing Ben some of the less heavy bags. He insisted on carrying the heavier ones but you merely waved him off and unlocked the door to your cottage, holding the door open for the prince to enter.

The [parlor](http://www.awoodenhouse.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/modern-english-cottage-interior-design.png) was quiet, with the faint scent of lavender and hickory, left over from the candles and firewood. “Take a seat,” You gesture over to the couch while you head into the kitchen to put away all the groceries. You took the ones Ben had as well, wanting to do it all at once.

The prince sat upon the plush sofa, reaching out a hand to pick up a book lying upon the tray on the cushion table. He hummed in curiosity,  _The Caves of Steel_ ; then turned it over to read the summary.

“Are you hungry or thirsty?” you call out from the kitchen. “I have some tea if you want some!”

“I would greatly appreciate that Miss/Mister…” Ben faltered, unsure of what to refer you as he never knew your name.

“[Name] Anderson.” You answer, setting a kettle on the stove and turning up the heat. “And please don’t use such a formal tone with me your highness. I’m not  _that_  much older than you! Just call me [Name].” you reach up to grab two mugs from the cupboard, and then begin to search for tea bags. “The miss/mister title is not required but appreciated.”

“Then may I ask of you to do the same, Miss/Mister An- I mean [Name]?” Ben quickly corrected himself before smiling softly. The prince was here to talk to you about a formal matter, and yet it didn’t seem so at all. The aura you gave off and the tone of your voice was rather informal, even with the rather proper title he was often referred to. You were right; you didn’t look that much older than he. He estimated that you were…at least twenty or so. The smell of a sweet chocolatey treat soon wafted through the air, and the whistle of the kettle with the bubbling water.

You soon emerged from the kitchen, a wooden tray in your hands. There was a plate of fresh triple chocolate cookies and two mugs of fragrant tea. You set it down upon the soft cushions of the cobalt colored table, Ben had scooted the tray of books aside to allow more room. “So, Benjamin-“

“Just Ben will do.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle, and sat down in the comfy beige chair. “What brings you to my humble abode?” you took your mug from the tray, gingerly sipping the hot tea and letting the warmth soothe your body and soul.

Ben mirrored your actions, taking a mug for himself, but took a cookie as well. “As the crown prince of this country, I wanted to give you a welcome to not only Auradon but our prestigious academy as well. From what I have heard, you are not from here.” He bit into the chocolate delicacy, his eyes brightening at the pure wonder of deliciousness.

“Why thank you,” you say with a chuckle, sipping your tea before going to dine upon a treat yourself. “Auradon is a lovely place so far. But,” your keen [E/C] hues picked up on many things.

_There were remnants of dark circles under his eyes, was he not getting enough sleep?  He possessed a rhythm when he tapped his feet upon the carpeted floor. His grip upon the mug was partly tight, almost as if it was anchor. Was he nervous being in your presence? His posture was straight and civilized yes, but he seemed to want to relax into the lavish pillows of the couch and fall asleep. Was he stressed out?_

“I take it that you have been stressed out lately?” you lightly question, a tone of concern in your words.

Ben seemed startled for a moment, hazel eyes widening slightly, how could you see through him? He had been able to conceal this from Audrey his girlfriend, his friends, and even his parents. “How did you-“  
“I’m a counsellor, Ben. It’s my job.” You lied without a hitch in your speech pattern. Your detective work allowed you to pick up on things like this. You give him a warm smile before sipping your tea and finishing off the cookie, already reaching for another. “It’s not good for people your age to have so much stress. It’ll lower your immune system you know.” You jokingly chide before lightly pushing the tray of cookies towards the crown prince.  “It helps if you unwind once a week. Eat something you like, drink something warm, read a book next to the fireplace.” You gesture to the unlit fireplace to your right. “Either way,” you set your mug down on the tray. “What’s troubling you? Grades? Relationships?”

Ben couldn’t help but smile softly, chuckling. His eyes seemed to light up, like hazel gems. How strange, it was so calm here. It was a sense of tranquility that he barely found anymore. It’s been so busy lately that he’s had barely any time to himself. Your presence was like a stalwart rock in choppy seas, able to draw him back to shore with all of the havoc that might be coming to Auradon. The conversation was friendly, as if you’ve known one another for many years. “No ma’am/sir, my grades are fine. And there are no troubles in my relationships at all. It’s just that,” he bit his bottom lip, and began to chew it. “I’m worried about those kids.”

“Oh?” You quirk an eyebrow. “The ones from the Isle of the Lost?”  
“Yes,” answered Ben with a nod and a sip of his tea. He took his third cookie from the pile, taking a small bite of it, swallowing, before speaking again. “I’m…nervous, to say the least. There has been uproar in the academy; everyone is annoyed to say the least. And skeptical.” He sighed, sipping the warm liquid yet again. “I wanted to give them a shot at redemption. They deserve it, don’t they? They have been locked up in that island for their entire lives after all.”

You hum and nod, listening to his words. “I see, having second guesses?”

An anxious chuckle was heard from the prince’s lips. “I guess you could call it that. Will they even like it here at Auradon?”

You answer with a shrug of your shoulders. “Only time will tell.” Another bite of your cookie, and you swallowed. “Do what you think is right, Ben.” He glances up at you, unsure of how to take your information. “You shouldn’t be too stressed out about this. You’re right, they do deserve a shot at redemption, but it is their choice to go down that path.” He nods. “But treat them well; treat them as if they have been at Auradon for as long as you have. Don’t force yourself upon them, just…well…” you shrug, “Be there for them. The road to redemption is long and hard. It helps if you have someone there for you.” Ah yes, the road of redemption was a subject all too familiar to you.

There was a silence, as the crown prince let the information sink in. Soon a smile spread across his face, a bright one, one that could outshine the sun. “I think I get it.” He said, setting down his empty mug. “I’ll do my best; maybe I’ll even plan a welcome party for them. I’ll have to talk to Audrey about that.” A party? You couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. Well that was one way to make them feel welcome alright. The boy stood, and held out his hand. “Thank you Miss/Mister [Name].”

You smile softly, taking his hand in yours and giving it a firm shake. “I’m glad to be of service Ben. Come talk to me anytime you feel like it.”

“Er…” Ben glanced over to the plate of seven cookies. “May I take some home?” he shyly asked, with a pastel pink tint upon his cheeks.

You laugh and nod, “I’ll go find a box.” You assure, letting his hand go and heading off into the kitchen. You come back a few moments later with small box with a fresh batch of cookies and hand it to him. “Give some to your friends, parents, girlfriend, and whomever you want. There’s plenty to share.”

“Thank you.” Ben says with a smile before heading towards the door. “Oh and,” he turns to face you yet again. “Welcome to Auradon, Miss/Mister [Name] Anderson.” And with a friendly wave and a grin stretching from ear-to-ear, he left, closing the door behind him. The boy felt a weight disappearing from his shoulder as he traveled down that cobblestone path. Nearly everything seemed right again. The villainous children might not be welcome here, but he will make sure they shall be accepted. The road to redemption is long and hard, as you have said, but he would help them somehow. He was the crown prince after all!

———————————————————————

_Click_ , you slid the last piece of the puzzle back into place, revealing a hidden compartment upon your nightstand. You took out a single manila folder.

_Prince Benjamin of Auradon, son of Queen Belle and King Adam_

You flip it open to the back, where several sheets of empty papers lie. You grab a pen in your dominant hand and begin to write.

_July 23, 2015_

_Time: 12:30 P.M._

  * _The crown prince himself came to visit at around eleven. Conversation lasted for one and a half hours._
  * _Possesses insecurities about bringing the children from the Isle of the Lost._
  * _Possesses signs of deep stress, the situation seems to have been solved for now._
  * _Plans to hold a welcoming party for the villain kids. This should be fun._



You closed the folder with a satisfied sound, putting it back into place and quickly closing the compartment back up. You snatch up all nine puzzle pieces, placing them back into the drawer and locking it up with a key. There were many secrets within this cabin, some sinister, some strange, some world-shattering.

Let us hope that they will stay buried for just a little longer. Until then, you should probably clean up in case another guest arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to leave kudos, feedback, and comments! I might be doing either Jane or Audrey next!

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! What do ya guys think? Don't forget to leave kudos, comments, and give me feedback!


End file.
